El renacer del blazer
by TheBrockdsj
Summary: Naruto con un destino sellado un poder incluso mas antiguo que el el fruto del chakra el origen de las guerras de la tierra y el por que del chakra del planeta es tan fuerte. Pd: Es mi primer fic perdonen los errores :v


**El renacer del blazzer.**

Un problema muy complicado el kyubi si tan solo no hubiera sido liberado... Un resplandor y una pequeña estela en forma de remolino, lo único que se alcanzaba a divisar producto de la batalla de minato con el autodenominado "Madara Uchiha".Minato sabia que no podía hacer mucho más su chakra se estaba agotando y el kyubi atacaba a la aldea sin cesar sus opciones eran muy limitadas. El combate llego a su clímax con una estratégica jugada de Minato logro impactar su mejor técnica en madara el rasengan. Madara se vio forzado a retirarse no sin antes perder el control del kyubi y decir unas palabras a minato "Esto solo es el comienzo regresare con más fuerza".Minato estaba exhausto pero sin embargo aún quedaba un problema muy complicado el kyubi si tan solo no hubiera sido liberado…

 **Flashback**

Minato: resiste ya están a punto de nacer.

El dolor de kushina era tal que ni siquiera escucho las palabras de minato solamente vio sus labios moverse sin salir ningún sonido de ellos. Minato luchaba por lograr reforzar el sello y que no se debilitara más de lo necesario. Después de 15 minutos al fin nacieron dos niños idénticos.

Biwako: Minato mira son idénticos a ti pero tienen la energía de kushina lloran muy fuerte!,naruto nació un poco más débil habrá que internarlo cuando lleguemos

Kushina: Son hermosos sus nombres serán Naruto y menma.

Mientras biwako coloco a menma sobre una cuna que estaba ya preparada y iba a colocar naruto cuando sintió un escalofrió...

Minato: Bien ahora kushina concéntrate hay que restablecer el sello.

Hombre enmascarado: Alejate de ella lentamente o tu hijo morirá.

Minato: Esta bien me alejare suelta a mi hijo por favor.

Hombre enmascarado: Alcánzalo.

El hombre en mascarado lanzo a naruto al aire y con un kunai estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Minato llego a tiempo tomo a naruto y menma y los saco de ahí sabiendo que el hombre se llevaría a kushina. Minato los llevo a su casa y los acostó camino hacia n cuarto donde se encontraba una niña de 1 año tomándola la puso al lado de sus otros dos hijos y dijo:

Minato: Naruko cuida a tus hermanos mientras traigo a kushina.

Dio un último vistazo a sus hijos y luego su capa unos kunai,Y fue directo hacia kushina llego tarde el kyubi habia sido liberado pero le dio tiempo y se llevo a kushina al mismo lugar que a sus hijos.

Minato: Kushina quedate con naruto,menma y naruko yo detendre al kyubi

Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo: Cuídate minato.

Minato vio fijamente al kyubi cargando una bijuudama contra el monte kage sabía que si daba directamente destruiría a toda la aldea así que con su técnica especial el hiraishin no jutsu transporto la bijuudama hacia otro lado. Se disponía a cargar contra el kyubi cuando sintió una presencia hostil en su espalda...

 **Actualmente.**

Minato junto con la ayuda de muchos shinobis y del tercer hokage lograron llevar al kyubi por fuera de la aldea con el fin de evitar daños y más perdidas. Después de un tiempo de lucha se dio cuenta que no podría vencerlo así que tomo la decisión más dura de su vida dividir el chakra del kyubi y encerrarlo en sus dos hijos minato se dio cuenta de que naruto nació un poco más debil que menma sabía que no podría resistir la carga de llevar a un bijuu en su interior y más aun al kyubi así que tomo la decisión encerraría las dos mitades en naruko y menma.

Minato: Hiruzen!La única forma de detenerlo es sellarlo necesitare tu ayuda!

Hiruzen: Esta bien minato.,dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

Hiruzen: En quien planeas sellarlo no me digas que...

Minato: ¡Así es menma y naruko podrán resistir la presión estoy seguro! Iré a por ellos: Minato desapareció en un flash amarillo con único destino.

Hiruzen: Shinobis de konoha!Detengan al kyubi el tiempo necesario hasta que llegue minato!

Hai!

 **Casa de Minato y Kushina**

Kushina se encontraba abrazando a sus hijos menma y naruko mientras kushina trataba de calmarlos.

Minato: ¿Kushina amor como estas?

Kushina: Un poco débil minato, ¿no has detenido al kyubi cierto?

Minato: No. La única forma es volverlo a sellar tu no resistirás la presión otra vez kushina. No sé cómo decirte esto pero no nos queda opción tendré que sellarlos en nuestros hijos.

Kushina echando a llorar otra vez: ¡No podemos hacerles esto!

Minato: Lo se kushina pero no queda de otra tendrá que ser de esta forma. Tú y yo estaremos aquí para apoyarlos.

Kushina sabía que no había otra opción pero no lo aceptaba se negaba a hacerlo. Pero sabia que minato no podía simplemente pedirle sus hijos a otra persona para sellar en ellos a una bestia milenaria.

Kushina: Esta bien minato pero llevame contigo aun me queda chakra y ayudare a detener al kyubi

Minato: Gracias kushina

Minato: Bien serán naruko y menma estoy seguro que podrán resistirlo.

Minato tomo a naruko y kushina llevaba en sus brazos a menma y partieron hacia el campo de batalla.

 **Campo de batalla**

Mientras los ninjas luchaban contra la bestia la lucha se vio interrumpida cuando se escucharon llantos

Minato invoco pequeños altar y en ellos puso a sus hijos

Minato: Apartense ahora sellaremos al hiruzen.

Minato e hiruzen empezaron a hacer sellos a gran velocidad con el fin de sellar a la bestia y separar su chakra.

¡Pero el kyubi trataría de atacar no se dejaría encerrar otra vez!

Kushina con lo último de chakra que le quedaba logro materializar sus cadenas de chakra y detuvo al kyubi lo suficiente como para que hiruzen y minato terminaran la técnica.

Minato: Bien ya está listo hiruzen. ¿Tendremos que hacerlo a la vez estás listo?

Hiruzen: Siempre minato que sea viejo no quiere decir que sea invalido

¡Ambos acumularon su chakra y gritaron Fuin!

Arriba de minato se formó una esfera de color rojo mientras que en hiruzen era azul ambos lanzaron esas esferas hacia el kyubi y para sorpresa de todos el kybi empezó a hacerse cada vez mas pequeño hasta que en un punto su chakra fue lo único que quedo en esas dos esferas el ying en menma y el yang en naruko junto con el sello en forma de tatuaje en sus estómagos.

Al fin el kyubi logro ser sellado. Mientras en la casa de minato estaba naruto acostado mirando hacia el techo fijamente como si ahí se encontrara la mejor atracción del mundo luego se durmió..


End file.
